retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Emperor's New Groove (VHS/DVD)
The Emperor's New Groove is the 40th Disney animated feature, and the last in the canon during the 2nd generation of Walt Disney Home Video. It was released in theaters on December 15, 2000, then as announced on February 21, 2001, on VHS and DVD on May 1, 2001. Synopsis If you liked Aladdin, you'll love Disney's The Emperor's New Groove, where outrageous comedy rules! Audiences and critics alike raved about this hilarious animated adventure: Ebert & Roeper And The Movies gave it "Two Thumbs Up." Faster than you can say "boom, baby," arrogant Emperor Kuzco (voiced by David Spade) is turned into a llama by his devious advisor, Yzma (Eartha Kitt), and her hunky henchman, Kronk (Patrick Warburton), who want to rid the kingdom of this beast of burden. Now the ruler who once had it all must form an unlikely alliance with a pleasant peasant named Pacha (John Goodman). Together, Kuzco and Pacha must overcome their differences as they embark on a hilarious, "groovy" adventure that will have you howling with laughter. There's something for everyone in this "hip, funny movie" (Gannett News Service) with its dynamo cast, distinctive style and great music -- featuring the Academy Award-nominated song, "My Funny Friend and Me" -- all fully captured in state of the art quality created directly from the digital source, which ensures the best possible sound and picture. Supplements VHS DVD Bonus material: *Never-Before-Seen, Deleted Scene *3 Behind-The-Scenes Featurettes *Sting's Making The Music Video Featuring The Song "My Funny Friend And Me" As Featured On The Emperor's New Groove Soundtrack *Rascal Flatts Music Video Featuring The Song "Walk The Llama Llama" As Featured On The Emperor's New Groove Soundtrack. Learn How To Do The "Walk The Llama Llama" Dance! *Audio Commentary With The Filmmakers *DVD-ROM Features *Action-Adventure Set-Top Game - Test Your Skill At Three Levels! Featuring The Actual Voice Talents Of Yzma And Kronk! Only in the Collector's Edition DVD: *The Animation Groove - A Fast-Paced Behind-The-Scenes Tour Of How A Modern Disney Animated Film Is Made! You'll Go Where No Outsider Has Ever Ventures Beyond The Walls Of Disney's Animation Department *The Development Process *Story And Editorial *Layouts And Backgrounds *The Animation Process *Putting It All Together *Music And Sound - Mixing Demonstration - Make Your Own Tracks! *Publicity Advertised on: Theatrical release #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (August 8, 2000) #The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (September 19, 2000) #The Nightmare Before Christmas (October 3, 2000) #James and the Giant Peach (October 3, 2000) #Toy Story 2 (October 17, 2000) #Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (October 17, 2000) #Angels in the Infield (October 17, 2000) #Shanghai Noon (October 17, 2000) 2001 VHS #Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (February 27, 2001) #Remember the Titans (March 20, 2001) #102 Dalmatians (April 3, 2001) #The Kid (June 19, 2001) In Other Countries Television broadcasts The Emperor's New Groove premiered on the ABC television network on October 14, 2001, and on Disney Channel on December 20, 2002. After that, the movie aired three more times on ABC -- on March 16, 2003, April 3, 2004, and July 9, 2005. It also aired on Disney Channel from September 21, 2003 to September 15, 2005. Weblinks *http://disney.go.com/DisneyVideos/animatedfilms/groove (2001-2005) Gallery emperorsnewgroove.jpg|VHS cover emperorsnewgroove_dvd.jpg|DVD cover emperorsnewgroove_dvd2.jpg|DVD cover (Collector's Edition) Category:Second Generation Walt Disney Home Videos Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Released in 2001 Category:Discontinued in 2005